Observándola
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tarde o temprano tanto mirarla iba a hacerlo caer en la tentación de besarla.


Observándola.

Luego de un largo día estudiando la aburrida historia de la Sociedad de Almas en la Academia Shino, la joven Kurosaki Karin recientemente fallecida por un accidente de tránsito llegó a la oficina de su mejor amigo el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás.

-Karin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí otra vez? Te dije que estaré ocupado estos días.- él la regañó a penas verla, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su papeleo.

-Toshiro, recuerdo perfectamente que hayas dicho eso y ¿sabes qué otra cosa recuerdo? Que yo te dije que me importa un comino y vendría de todos modos.- le sacó la lengua, luego bostezo. –Tranquilo, solo quiero tomar una pequeña siesta. Tus sofás son muy cómodos, no es de extrañar que Rangiku-san nunca quiera trabajar pudiendo tomar siestas aquí.- murmuró, luego se recostó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

-Tú…- Hitsugaya no dejó de fulminarla con la mirada, queriendo reclamarle que tenía su habitación en la Academia para dormir, pero parte de él ya sabía que acabaría perdiendo la discusión de todos modos. Después de todo, amaba a esa chica, y le era muy difícil decirle que no.

La dejó dormir en su oficina y simplemente continuó con su papeleo, mirándola de reojo cada tanto. Cada vez que alguien irrumpía en su oficina de inmediato siseaba en voz baja que mantuviera silencio o lo despedazaría, a lo que todo aquel que osara perturbarlos rápidamente terminaba su asunto en su oficina y se marchaba sin despertar a la Kurosaki.

Una vez terminó el papeleó, bostezó y miró a la estudiante de la Academia, envidiándola por verla dormir tan plácidamente, incluso lograba dormir sentada, algo en lo que él nunca fue bueno. Se puso en pie ahogando otro bostezo y se sentó a su lado, admirando su belleza. No podía creer que había durado cuatro años desde que ella vino a la Sociedad de Almas callando sus sentimientos que en momentos como este deseaban tan desesperadamente expresarse.

A través de su soñolencia observó los rasgos finos y delicados de Karin, sus labios rosas, su piel blanca y sus pestañas largas, su cabello negro y su respiración tranquila y pausada. Tan hermosa, verdaderamente tan bonita. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, aunque él estaba rendido por ella desde que ambos eran niños.

Su atención volvió a sus labios, y su mente comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad eran tan suaves como se veían, sí serían tan cálidos y dulces como imaginaba, sí alguna vez podría probarlos.

Inconscientemente su rostro fue acercándose cada vez más al de la chica, su nariz rozó la pequeña nariz femenina y su respiración agitada se mezcló con la suya parsimoniosa e inocente a sus perversas intenciones.

Se detuvo por un momento, aun observándola, preguntándose si realmente iba a hacer esto, pero solo basto otro vistazo a sus labios levemente entreabiertos para decidirse.

Tragó saliva, luego presionó su boca ligeramente contra la suya, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez solo por un segundo antes de separarse con el rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza. Sí su abuela se enterara de esto sin duda lo desheredaría.

-Toshiro…- se irguió como regla al ver los ojos oscuros de la chica de repente abiertos y mirándolo con condescendencia. -¿En serio eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- él la miró con la boca abierta. –Llevo cuatro años esperando por un maldito beso de tu parte y ¿esto es lo que me das? Estoy decepcionada, pero supongo que debería haberlo esperado, después de todo acabas de pasar por la pubertad, serás más alto que yo ahora pero sigues siendo el lindo e inocente enano de primaria que conocí hace…- calló cuando el capitán de cabellos blancos, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, se lanzó sobre ella para besarla con ferocidad.

Estaba muy dispuesto a enseñarle que ya no era ningún lindo e inocente mocoso, se lo enseñaría a fondo y no la dejaría marcharse de esta oficina hasta que lo admitiera.

Karin, totalmente complacida de sentir sus labios y su lengua en su boca a la par que sus manos en su cuerpo, no presentó ninguna queja ante su idea, simplemente dejó que la presionara contra los cojines del sofá y le correspondió con entusiasmo. Tampoco tenía pensado dejarlo ir en un laaaaaaaargo rato.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí tienen una viñeta q se me ocurrió porq si :v

Este es mi OS número 295 :'D Falta poquisimo para los 300 omg! *w*

Ojala les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
